One or more robotic devices and/or other actors can move throughout a storage environment to perform actions related to sorting, storing, and shipping various items. One example storage environment is a warehouse, which may have rows of storage racks on which items may be stored. In some cases, these items may be stored on pallets, allowing for easier transportation around the warehouse by the robotic devices.